


On those things that he Lost

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	On those things that he Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё то, что он потерял](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704971) by [dontshootthedomrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist)



That clunky old Sungi Horn; a stupid, ruby-dotted monkey statue; an ornate tea set; Uncle's worn Pai Sho board; Fire Nation banners.

Loyal soldiers under his command; a willing teacher of the bending arts; a sturdy iron ship; the ability to sail it; the freedom to breathe without checking behind himself for attackers first.

His honor (again). Faith in those who let him live. His second chance. Hope of somehow returning home. The last bit of family he had.

Silly, meaningless little things, lost when his second life died.

Zuko missed them just as much as he did his first.


End file.
